ZW03:Smug
by December'sRose
Summary: He hadn't figured this would happen, not in a million years. Zutara one-shot


Title: ZW03: Smug

Rated K+

Summary: He hadn't figured this would happen; not in a million years. Zutara one-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to post this in time. (You should have seen me earlier, I was typing like crazy. I got a late start). For basic info this one-shot has WAT and TBR spoilers so if you don't want to be spoiled with anything don't read even if they are minor. Uh, that's it I guess. Hope everyone enjoys this fic!

* * *

He hadn't figured this would happen; not in a million years.

"Look at the bright side." Sokka said, failing his attempt to conceal his amused grin. "at least she didn't kill you."

Zuko ignored him, his insides twisting uncomfortably. If it hadn't been for the threat of water behind him he probably would have passed out by now.

"I still don't get what the big deal is." Toph commented from beside him, leaning against the fountain. "So, she hasn't said anything. Big whoop. Why should you care what she thinks anyway?"

"The big deal is that I try to do something right for once and Katara still hates me." Zuko moaned into his hands.

"That's so unlike her." Haru supplied. " I know she can get angry, but it's hard to believe she has the capability to hate." Zuko snorted at this. "She's always so kind."

"She isn't to Zuko!" Sokka laughed. He shut up as soon as he caught glance of Zuko's death glare. "Okay, okay. I get it. I'm not helping."

"Where is Katara anyway?" Aang asked, concern in his voice.

"She went of to be by herself after I tried to talk with her." Suki told him.

Zuko sighed; today just wasn't his day.

"We're still on for Earthbending training later, right Toph?" Haru asked.

"Sure, that is if you think you can keep up with me."

"I wish I could bend something." The Duke sulked.

"Join the club, kid." Sokka retorted; his eyes lit up a second later as an idea struck. "Hey, I can't teach you bending but I can teach you how to wield a sword and attack with a boomerang later!"

"Really?" The Duke's voice was full of excitement now. "Awesome! Thanks Sokka!"

"When will we resume fire bending training Sifu Hotman?"

"As soon as you stop calling me Sifu Hotman." Zuko snapped. While the kids decided on a basic training/daily schedule the adults had gone off to hunt for the night's dinner. They insisted the kids stood behind, assuring them they'd be back before nightfall. Katara had avoided Zuko since his return home with her brother and father. He really thought this good deed would be an ice breaker between them; he felt after this she would be able to trust him. He was wrong and she was still as complicated as ever.

"I'll train you in a little bit." He informed Aang. "I'm going to take a walk; need to clear my head."  
No one said anything as he got up and walked away from the group. The mid-afternoon breeze ruffled his hair slightly as the sun prepared to set in the west within the hour. As he thought he tried to figure out the puzzle; what could he possibly do to please her? To keep her from hating him? To get her to trust him?

He found himself at his favorite place in the temple, looking at his favorite view. It was the same view he shared with Uncle years ago. Teo, Haru and The Duke had explored many nooks and crannies in the temple but so far this spot remained private, at least he thought it was still private. . .

"What are you doing up here? Plotting against us?" Zuko winced as Katara stepped into his shadow, the same accusing tone still there.

"Just thinking." He muttered.

"Oh really?" Katara snapped. Her rough voice broke the tranquility of the view, something that annoyed Zuko greatly. "Yes, really." He answered, teeth gritted together. "What are you doing up here?"  
"I was waiting for my father to come back."

"It's not even close to nightfall."

"So?"

Zuko sighed; this was going no where. He decided to make the first approach. "Look, I told you I had changed. I thought helping your brother and reuniting you with your father would change how you look at me. I can be trusted."  
"What makes you think I wanted to be reunited in the first place, huh?"

"Well, I suspected," He paused, confused. "Wait, what?" A smirk lit Katara's face, the closest thing to a smile she had ever presented around him. It took him a moment until he realized her game.

"So, you're not mad-?"

"Mad? Zuko, how can I be mad when you did the greatest thing for me anyone could do." Zuko blinked; was he hearing this right.  
"Well, then what was with the attitude and the. . .?"  
"I just thought I'd mess with you." Katara's smirk turned into a grin. "It's easy picking on you, ya know."

She began giggling at his dumbfounded expression. "I do appreciate it. I just couldn't help myself." She told him after giggles.  
So she had trusted him all along; he felt a feeling of relief wash over him. It took him a moment before her earlier words clicked.  
"Hey, I am not easy to pick on!"

"What ever you say, Zuko."

That smirk, her tone; an idea hit him. He smirked a smirk of his own after quickly pecking Katara on the cheek affectionately. "You're welcome." He laughed as Katara's smug expression disappeared instantly.

-Fin-

A/N: HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK FELLOW ZUTARIANS! Thanks for reading!


End file.
